Grinning Delirium
by Rexeroid
Summary: Jak's just a 17 year old kid, going to highschool, living an average life. Easy, right? Wrong. DaxterJak TornJak SigJak and multiple others. Please R
1. Dont drink on Sunday

A/N: Woo, been contemplating this one for a while. It's going to be long and fun, or so I hope, if you all review -hint hint- and give me a reason to keep on going. And you'll just have to guess who the final pairings are gonna be, but basically, this an AU story, of a high school, with the cast of Jak & Daxter, Jak 2, and Jak 3… once I actually buy Jak 3, which will probably at Christmas so… and new characters will make guest star appearances or something. But for now, it's a story of teenage hormones, acne, and poor ickle Jak having everyone get the hots for him. Madness, drinking, flirting, fighting and all around sillyness ensues.

Possible pairings: Daxter/Jak, Torn/Jak, Sig/Jak, Torn/Erol, Erol/Jak Torn/Daxter

Disclaimer: Do not own it, never will.

----

Was he hearing buzzing, or was that just his head and the excruciating pain it was in? Jak opened his eyes, blinking around at the bright surroundings he was in. It was a rather childish looking room, tokens of youth littered everywhere, an old beat up soccer ball and a plastic sword blade that had been torn out of the equally plastic hilt. But there were also other signs of growing up, proven by the very large pair of shorts that were almost underneath his nose, and a few Metallica and ACDC posters stapled sloppily to the white walls that had a few blemishes here and there. There was also a desk in the corner of the room, covered with dirty laundry since it's owner obviously found no reason to use it. The floor was dotted with clothes hangers and more dirty clothes, the sliding door of the closet halfway open and displaying the monstrous mess within. And on a nightstand next to the bed, an alarm clock was buzzing.

Daxter's room.

Jak sat up, groaning softly and squinting in pain at the bright light that streamed from the window behind him. He slapped a hand on the alarm clock to shut it off, and then let his hand drop to his side. He'd been sleeping on the floor in Daxter's room… and that wasn't necessarily an uncommon thing for him to do, but with the pulsing pain in his head, he could guess why. He threaded his hand through his long, two toned hair, the prickling of his hairs rising from his skull slightly soothing, though only for a few brief seconds. He sat still a while, acclimating himself to light. Once he could open his eyes and withstand the pain it brought, he turned slightly, looking over his shoulder. And just as he predicted, there was Daxter, sprawled over his bed, looking about to fall off of it, out cold. Jak smiled slightly at his friend who was lying with his head tipped back over the edge of the bed, his mouth hung open as the back of one of his hands touched the ground. Being the nice guy and good friend he was, Jak gently pushed him further onto the bed so he didn't get an unpleasant awakening from the ground. He then stood, stumbling out of the room to go to the kitchen and find some aspirin, come back, wake Daxter, then take a shower and hope there was enough time for them to hobble to school. He entered the kitchen, which had small, yellowy white tiles for flooring and wooden counter tops that were fairly worn down. Yet it had a fairly homey feel to it, anyway.

Jak ambled over to the sink, reaching into the cabinet above it and groping about for the bottle of aspirin. He knew this house as well as his own by now, if not better, so he found the aspirin quickly and got himself a glass of water, taking two of the pills and leaving it out for Daxter. He knew the poor guy usually drank more then he did, and would probably be having a worse hang over then he was. He went back to Daxter's room, and shut the blinds to the window, so Daxter wouldn't get such a harsh awakening as he did. Jak was just such a nice guy. He then took Daxter by the shoulders, shaking him gently.

"Dax… Hey Dax, wake up." Jak muttered, shaking Daxter a bit more till the red haired boy's eyes finally blinked open slowly. Jak grinned at him hazily, speaking softly, since it hurt his head just as much as it would Daxter's. "Got to go to school… I'm gonna take a shower, aspirin's on the counter." Jak muttered before moving away and over to Daxter's closet, opening it and disregarding the mess on the ground that was probably home to numerous small creatures. He reached onto the shelf above the pole holding up all Daxter's clothes and back into the corner where he kept a few of his own clothes stashed for times like these. He plucked out a shirt, a pair of Daxter's baggier pants, since he couldn't find any of his own, and a pair of his boxers. He then went off to go take a quick shower, knowing there probably wasn't a lot of leisure time before they had to sprint to school, or call Keira to come and pick them up, which would probably be the most likely course of action.

He took a quick shower that lasted twenty minutes at most, feeling a bit better after soaking in the cold water. Though he tried to go as quick as he could, since Daxter would want in once he realized the time. Daxter always stressed about getting to school on time ever since he'd racked up so many tardies that the damned attendance woman threatened to give him in-school suspension. So he came crawling out as fast as he could, seeing that Daxter was rushing about, already, and getting everything ready that he could without having taken a shower first. And Jak found that Daxter had already shoved the phone into his hands. He was going to get the honors of calling his cousin to pick them up… lovely.

So Jak did call Keira, grudgingly, since predictably she answered the phone in a high perky, high-pitched voice. He explained the situation, begged, pleaded and bribed her until she finally agreed to come and pick them up. But "Only because I don't want to drive past you and Daxter in Daxter's run down little go-kart, crashed and burning to high heavens." Jak would have stood up for Daxter and his little car that was the love of his life, though his head hurt too badly to do so.

When Daxter came out, dressed and ready to go, Keira was not there yet, so they decided to sit down on the couch and breathe easy. Since Keira's father and Jak's uncle was the principal of the school, so she could never afford to be late and get away with it. Daxter was relaxing beside his best friend, breathing in deep and looking over at Jak, whose eyes were half closed.

"'Ey, Jak, what do you think we did last night?" He asked, a bit worriedly. Daxter always ask that same nervous question after he and Jak got drunk, and Jak might have started to wonder why, since he wasn't an idiot, he knew Daxter was afraid that he might of said or done something that he'd like to keep secret. But seeing as how even though they were lifelong, best friends, they weren't entirely open with each other, Jak didn't ask. Daxter would tell him if he really wanted to. Though the truth was Daxter had for a long time been hoping after Jak in secret, though was always a bit frightened by the emotion, and kept it well hidden by flirting madly with any girl to walk by him. And since Jak didn't really have anyone at the moment, Daxter wasn't in an all out rage to steal him away or have him now, though that obsession was always there, whether he liked it or not. And every time they got drunk, he was always afraid he might have said something about it. Jak only shrugged, clueless to Daxter's little secret, and clueless to what they did last night.

"I dunno, Dax, I think I drank too much. But I'll tell you one thing for sure. I'm not drinking on a Sunday ever again." He said, with a slight grin at Daxter, who laughed, grinning too.

"Hey, d'ya think maybe we'll go to hell for drinking on a Sunday?" Daxter asked, laughing.

"No, I think it will be hell enough going to school with a hangover." Jak said, thoughtfully, and both boys shuddered, one particular person coming to mind. "Tess." The muttered in unison, fearing the girl bouncing on over to them the moment they arrived in their first class and screaming a hello. It made them both swallow hard.

Oh boy.

----

Daxter: I'm human! -dances-

Jak: …I'm pretty!

Daxter: ...Damn you

Jak: Honestly, who _doesn't _want my sexy ass?

That was a short chapter… And I don't think I quite characterized Daxter right… and it seems to drag along…but I haven't written in so long… Just take a look at my yui-gi-oh! fic… see the progress between year one, which is when I wrote the first chapter, and year 2, when I wrote the second. xD I'm so lazy.. But fear not! Longer chapters will come! And better written ones…If people review. I'm thinking of making Dark Jak a separate character… like Jak's long lost brother… named Jake! Ahaha, I crack myself up. But don't worry Dark Jak fans, he will appear, as Jak's alter ego if not his own person.

Hints for next chapter: Daxter and Torn get in a fight… then Jak and Erol get in a fight… Jak and Daxter run from Tess and Praxis is a P.E. teacher. Tune in next time, kiddies!


	2. Torn vs Daxter

A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed, for a Jak and Daxter story, that was a lot for the first few days. And you got me all excited to write the next chapter. See how that works?

---

Not many teachers wanted to be called by their first name, at least not many teachers outside the ones that took up employment at Haven High. Most people from other schools found this extremely odd, but then again, they didn't have all four of the most notable professors in eco, so they couldn't complain much. Haven High was at such high caliber, it could make some colleges jealous. But it wasn't stereotypic, either. For one thing, their school mascot was a talking parrot with the nose of a monkey, and that idea came from the school's head councilor, Miss Onin. And the thing was actually real, too. Jak knew this from first hand experience, since Daxter had gotten in one too many fights with the thing, especially at football and basketball practices. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Jak and Daxter were now headed to their first class, chemistry, taught by Mr. Vin. And that was almost a good thing, since the poor guy was too afraid of everything to ask why Jak and Daxter were dragging themselves into class, when Daxter had a habit of making some grand, stupid entrance and Jak usually acting as if he didn't know him.

But that was also a bad thing, since Tess was in that class, even though she was a freshman, she was deemed 'Advanced'. Jak and Daxter had always thought her parents bribed the school. And since Mr. Vin was so afraid of everything, including the students, there was quite literally no rules, and nothing to stop the over achiever from bouncing on over to them and squeaking a very hyper 'Hello!' right in their ears. So Jak and Daxter walked into class, holding their books low at their waists, walking with their heads down and shoulder's slumped, trying their best to be invisible and headed to the back of class. Idly, Jak pitied Daxter, since Tess seemed to have a bit of an infatuation with him. Jak and Daxter seated themselves at a back table, their heads throbbing in pain from the chatter going on around them. There was, however, a good aspect to this class, at least in Jak's perspective, though it was probably the exact opposite in Daxter's.

Torn was in it.

And conveniently enough, he was sitting right in front of Jak. He didn't quite know if it was something like a childish crush, admiration, or the intrigue of that very loose tolerance Jak had with Torn that intrigued him so, but he was intrigued, and being seventeen, he didn't really care why he was. That and Torn was one of the few who could compete with Jak in being the school's official pretty boy. Not that it was something they really held in pride, but it did come in handy when they needed it. And it meant that Torn had a backside worth staring at, and stare he did, until Tess came, predictably, bouncing on over.

"Hey guys!" She said, in that high pitched voice that made both Jak and Daxter shudder in pain. Jak groaned and laid his head down on the table, covering his aching head with his arms as if it might make the pain go away. He heard Daxter trying to coax Tess into speaking quiet, though it made Jak wonder if she actually knew that they were hung over or not, since she just kept right on squeaking and squawking away.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two? Jak, are you wearing Daxter's pants?!" She asked, eyeing the pants that Jak had adorned in curiosity and slight… jealousy? Daxter grinned sheepishly, seeing the instant implication that even innocent little Tess was getting. And even though he did wish something of that nature _did _happen, he had to act as though he was disgusted that it might have.

"Yea, I think Jak barfed on his last night. And what's even more curious is how you know they're _my _pants. Been observing the goods, baby?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her suggestively, though groaned and rubbed at his forehead. This made Jak snort out laughter from beneath the shield of his arms. He lifted his head slightly, peering over at Daxter through the pain of his throbbing head.

"Dax, these're the same pants she watched you rip a hole in when you attempted skateboarding. And who could forget you whining about the hole in your pants." Jak said, grinning, then tucked his head back beneath his arms, his head panging sharply. Tess giggled girlishly, smiling brightly and clasping her hands in front of herself, leaning forward to give Daxter a meaningless kiss on the cheek.

"But that was cute, anyway." She cooed to him, and Daxter grinned broadly. "But really, what's wrong with you two?" Tess asked, frowning and looking at them with a large pouting lip, looking quite worried about them. Jak always did wonder if Tess really was as innocent as she acted, or she just acted that way for attention. He guessed it was for attention. Daxter had opened his mouth to reply, but it was just then that Torn happened to turn around, draping an arm over the back of his chair and letting that taunting grin come across his tattooed face.

"This, Tess, is what's called a hangover. The aim of the game is to make as much loud noise as you can." He said, chuckling roughly. Daxter glared challengingly at Torn, his hands curling into fists beneath the table. Jak however had a much different reaction to hearing Torn's gruff voice, and his head lifted to look up at him. He kept an eyebrow raised, a bit tauntingly, though he couldn't down right be flirting with Torn. And besides, he really didn't know the look he was giving him, but it was better to be safe then sorry. Especially in front of Daxter, or in front of everyone else, for that matter; but mostly not in front of Daxter, since Torn and Daxter had never gotten along. Keira always thought it was because Daxter and Torn had such contradicting characteristics. Jak, personally, thought it was because Torn beat Daxter at poker, but to each his or her own.

"Hey, I'll try and win by making you scream when I beat ya face in." Daxter hissed, glaring firmly at Torn. Jak could've sworn Daxter was bristling like an angry ferret, looking about ready to leap over the table and strangle Torn. And he just might've, or more, threatened to then maybe hide behind Jak. Torn smirked, obviously enjoying taunting Daxter. Out of the corner of his eye, he just happened to catch the most interesting look on Jak's face, and it was one that made even the rough and sturdy Torn falter where he stood. Damn, how hadn't he ever noticed that before? Why had he ever noticed Jak like that before? And did he even know just how he was looking at Torn? So amused yet laid back all in one, a spark to his dark eyes and a lazy grin over his lips, though a sly look to him, all the same. Now he saw why Daxter trailed after him. And for a moment, Torn paused, realization coming clear to him. Daxter had it in for Jak. That explained why they were such good friends. Jak did seem like the type to be loyal to his friends, but Daxter didn't. Daxter seemed like the type to try and flaunt himself off to everyone. Yes, he might use Jak as an anchor, since his social gallivants usually failed, but still, he spent too much time with Jak then was typical of his characteristics, as far as Torn could see. This made the little demon inside Torn grin and rise to the surface. Torn never called himself friends with Daxter, more like very loose enemies. They didn't exactly go at each other's throats while they passed each other in the hall, but they couldn't get into a friendly conversation. And that would be one of Daxter's big faults, since there was nothing like a little healthy competition, was there? Torn wasn't so cruel he would try and wound ties between them, just do enough to get Daxter red hot and angry.

"Scared shitless, is that it?" Daxter said, proudly, grinning like he'd won something. Torn blinked and looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't realized he'd been lost in thought. Though he couldn't help but smirk, he was going to nail Daxter better then anyone could or had before. Then he wouldn't have to bother himself with the bucked-toothed boy, and as a bonus, he'd get some of Jak.

"Don't get ahead of yourself; I'm just giving you a chance to stop before you make me knock out your buck teeth." Torn breathed out, lazily, looking at Daxter with a very bored expression. Daxter glared at him, looking as if he was going to lunge across the table, though Torn knew he wouldn't. It wouldn't take much to know that Daxter couldn't beat up a butterfly. But he liked to think he could. Daxter was about to say something, and was probably about to jump on the table and say it, too, but Jak grabbed onto his arm, keeping him in his chair. Jak always had to mediate between them, and was hardly ever without Daxter running circles around him. Torn silently made the decision that all flirting with Jak would have to go on during PE, one of the few classes Jak had without Daxter. And luckily, Torn was in that class, too.

"C'mon Dax, class is about to start, and you're making my head hurt." Jak said, grinning meekly at his friend before letting him go and laying his head back into his arms. Daxter settled at Jak's command though glared threateningly at Torn.

"I hope you know, you're just lucky." He said, crossing his arms. Tess giggled and crooned something or other about Daxter being adorable, on of those things that made Torn sick to his stomach. He was glad that Vin started clearing his voice and saying he was ready to teach, since Torn didn't know how much of that he could stand. Everyone started returning to their seats, facing the proper way, since even though this was an easy class to blow off, most people either respected Vin for his intelligence, or pitied him for his paranoia. Torn, personally, had no one to talk to. Except Jak, but he had the largest bacteria he'd ever seen following him around.

Though in PE class, Jak's attention was up for grabs, and there would be a little competition.

---

Chapter 2 is finished!

…Or is it?

I actually cut chapter 2 in half, since it's an essentially long chapter, I still have to have a fist fight between Jak and Erol, and I have to stick Ashlien in somewhere, and I have to write out the PE class. And I figured that would make one great, nice and juicy long chapter, but see, what I'm doing here is called feeding the fire. More review longer chapters. So have your friends, relatives and pets review if you want more to read But thank you those of you that did.

Daxter: I don't like the way this story's going… Jak's mine!

Torn: You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?

Jak: The consequences of being insanely pretty… -sigh-


End file.
